5980 Squidman's Pitstop
|Ages = 7 - 14 |Released = July 24, 2009 (US) / August 5, 2009 |Theme = Space|Theme2 = Space Police III }} 5980 Squidman's Pitstop was a set released in August of 2009 as part of the LEGO Space Police III line. It contains 386 pieces, which build a workshop, a ground vehicle and three spacecraft, including a Space Police glider and 2 Black Hole Gang vehicles. Among the four Minifigures are a Space Police III Officer, Squidman, one Skull Twin, and Snake Minifigures. This is a Limited Edition set. Details The Pitstop Beginning at the left of the pitstop, there is a movable jack to hold space crafts. In the back, there is a knob to spin the tool holder. This shows 2 blasters, a Space Police flick-missile blaster, and a Torch, with a transparent yellow cone, on the back. Then, there is sign that says "Universe-L: Space Parts" on it. If taken off, there is a cabinet full of gold. The sign that says "Squidman's Pitstop," can be turned around to reveal 4 flick-missiles. Each has another trans-yellow cone. It may be bent up and down. Moving on to the right, the window is fully capable of moving up and down. On the right side, there is a switch. When pushed down, two barrels of toxic may go flying up. Finally, there is a satellite dish that can bend up and down. It has the same parts that are on the sign that allow it to bend. The pitstop is built upon many 2x2 bricks and Space Stand 2 x 2 x 2s. The north side has Part 57562, or Technic BIONICLE Barraki Spines Ehlek. This is only of one out five sets to contain this piece. On the top of the right side's wall are two fire pieces with two grey cones. On it's right side is a ladder blocking a window. Next to it is two microphones the hold a chain to the top right corner of the Pitstop. Two other objects are included in the set. The first was a cabinet. Inside was a stick of dynamite, and on top was a yellow cup. Below it are Hinge 1 x 2 Tops, to keep it standing. The other was a gas tank. It had a megaphone as a disposer. It was built from a Cylinder 2 x 2 with Dome Top, three black studs, a Plate 1 x 1 with Clip Horizontal, a Brick 2 x 2 Round, and finally a Round Dish 3 x 3 Inverted to keep the gas tank standing too. Vehicles This set includes 4 vehicles, in addition to the building. There is a vehicle for Squidman, one is a Space Police vehicle, one land vehicle piloted by a Skull Twin, and one is driven by Snake. All four vehicles are small, with the Space Police vehicle being the largest. The Space Police Officer's ship is built up of many white pieces. A transparent blue windshield is used in the front and is removable. On the sides are two holders for the officer's accessories. In the back are two wings with one trans-red and blue 1-by-1 slopes and two 1-by-3 long slopes one the ends. In the back are two wheels, and trans-orange round-dishes as engines. The machine with the spikes and four wheels is Skull Twin's. This vehicle contains the same piece as the one in front of the Pistop. The vehicle is built off a Bracket 5 x 2 x 2 & 1/3. A hinge combination is used to have the spikes go around the top of the vehicle. Where the spikes begin in the front is a plate 1 x 2 with handles type 2 for the Skull Twin to drive it. Where the spikes end is where the exhaust ports located. In the back is a orange plate 1 x 2 with handle type 1. Snake's vehicle has two red 1x2 plate with a sticks (full), and two black 1x2 holders, that allow the motors to move up and down. At the end, there are two pistols. Squidman's has two banners on the sides with flame stickers. Notes * This is the only Space Police III set that features four vehicles. * Besides 5985 Space Police Central, this is the only other Space Police III set that represents a location. * This is the only Space Police III set to have a vehicle for Squidman. LEGO's Description Minifigures Included Gallery 5980 Set.jpg|The set in its entirety. 5980_inside.jpg|The interior. 5980 Pit Stop.jpg|The Pit Stop. 5980 Extra Vehicles.jpg|Additional vehicles. Parts * Drill External links Category:2009 sets Category:5000 sets Category:Space Police III Category:Limited Edition sets